<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PRKF Fight by Aiden_Ravelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370400">PRKF Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle'>Aiden_Ravelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Kinetic Fury [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Kinetic Fury [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PRKF Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I’ve had this in my WIP folder for a while. I’ve been struggling to work in this universe, but wanted to get this out there. I may or may not continue this universe, if I do, I’ll finish up this chapter as well as do more exploring with the orange ranger. Hope you enjoy and if you like this leave a comment so I know there’s people looking forward to more!</p><p> </p><p>“We need to figure out a plan to wipe them all out,” Elle told the group.</p><p>“What do you want to do? Just run in there and get ourselves killed?” Raven replied.</p><p>“We wouldn’t,” Elle argued, “You have the rainbow stone, you can protect everyone.”</p><p>“I don’t think you understand how this works!”</p><p>“Please calm down,” Skylar begged.</p><p>“Oh, only you understand because you won’t let anyone else use it! You get all of the power ups, you got the dragon dagger, and everything happens to you,” Elle accused.</p><p>Raven groaned, “Oh yes, who was it that made me leader? You guys! You knew I’d get extra power ups with that! Also, I got the dragon dagger twenty years ago! Yeah, everything happens to me. That doesn’t mean everything is good!”</p><p>“Just about seems like it,” Elle sneered.</p><p>“Ok. Fine,” She pulled off the ring on her finger and handed it to Elle, “You can be the leader now.” She held her hand out and the dragon dagger appeared. She held it out to Piper, “And you can have this.”</p><p>She grabbed her phone off the table and the hoodie from the chair behind her, “Good luck.”</p><p>Skull rushed out of the room after her and grabbed her wrist.</p><p>Raven shook her head, “Don’t stop me.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. That’s why I have to do this,” She finally met his eyes, “Take care of the kids. And Bulk.”</p><p>Skull smirked before placing a kiss on her lips.</p><p>She gave a sad smile before turning and walking out the door.</p><p>When Skull reentered the room, everyone was sitting in awkward silence.</p><p>“This is probably a bad time to ask this,” Sierra broke the silence, “but I remember being told using our powers too much can drain our energy. Does the rainbow stone prevent that from happening?”</p><p>Skull clenched his hands together and his eyes met Bulks.</p><p>“This is the best time to ask that,” Bulk answered.</p><p>Elle’s eyes went wide, “It does, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Mom’s not coming back, is she?” Luka whispered to Sierra who pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“She’s going on a suicide mission, isn’t she?” Jack spoke up.</p><p>“We have to go after her,” Skylar told her team.</p><p>“I’m going too,” Skull, Bulk, and Piper said in unison.</p><p>“Are we just going to get her and bring her back to make a proper plan,” Jack wondered, “or are we going in to help her take them down?”</p><p>“They need to be taken out,” Axel responded.</p><p>“Who knows who else they could hurt if we don’t,” Damien added.</p><p>“Let’s go then.”</p><p>Everyone left the room except Skull, Elle, and Aiden.</p><p>“We should go,” Aiden nudged his wife.</p><p>“She’s going into this because of me. I didn’t even think it could hurt her,” she admitted.</p><p>Skull sighed, “She didn’t tell anyone how it affected her because she didn’t want anyone worrying or preventing her from using it.”</p><p>“I need to stop her,” Elle pushed her seat back and followed after the others.</p><p> </p><p>Raven approached the building where they had last seen Phenomenon’s crew. After watching two of them exit she followed them seeing if they would lead her there. After finding their hiding place she looked around analyzing for a plan.</p><p>‘Raven? Can you hear me?’ Piper thought out to her.</p><p>Raven rolled her eyes and kept focusing on her task. A few minutes later Piper spoke again, ‘I can feel you out there, Rae. Don’t do something reckless. Elle didn’t think the stone would drain you.’</p><p>Raven muttered out loud, “I told her she didn’t understand, but did she want to listen? No.”</p><p>‘She understands now. You almost died when taking out Phenomenon. Why do you keep trying to sacrifice yourself?’</p><p>‘I just want to save everyone. If that means I give my life for a bright future, so be it.’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>